


Burn Brightly

by FallenQueen2, RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)



Series: Shadowhunter Tales [30]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: AU, Angry Alec Lightwood, BAMF!Alec Lightwood, Don't copy to another site, Kidnapped Magnus Bane, M/M, Nephilim secrets, SHFallFic, eldritch angel, eldritch angel Alec Lightwood, eldritch horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 06:55:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21032084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/FallenQueen2, https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2
Summary: Magnus had heard the rumours after all what Downworlder hadn’t, but he never expected his Alexander to prove those rumours true.Week 3: Eldritch HorrorShadowhunter’s Frightening Fall Fic Fest 2019





	Burn Brightly

Magnus had heard the rumours, the theories, after all, who in the Shadow World hadn’t? That the Shadowhunter’s, the Nephilim were not mere humans with diluted Angel blood in their veins. Magnus had listened to his father when he was younger about the horrors of what true Angel’s could cause, of six wings and thousand of eyes over their bodies. 

Magnus had been surprised when he met his first Shadowhunter and to see they looked like other humans save for the black runes that gifted them powers far above the mundane. Magnus had never forgotten that story of the avenging, burning Angel with six wings, but he had pushed it back to focus on what was happening around him. 

It had crossed his mind once when he was gazing at the beautiful sleeping Shadowhunter in his bed one night. Magnus brushed Alec’s curling bangs off of his forehead and smiled when his Angel had made a cute snuffling noise in his sleep before settling again. There was no way possible that his Angel, his Alexander could be what his father described, he could not be what the Downworlder’s call an Eldritch Horror. 

Thus it was pushed from his mind once more and did not resurface until one day when a follow Warlock had taken drastic measures to get him to perform a spell for him. 

Magnus hated magic binding cuffs and hated that he had been taken by surprised by this weak-minded Warlock. He hated that this meant he was missing date night with his beautiful Angel and he hated that this would worry Alexander. 

“I’m not performing that spell, there is nothing you can do to make me perform it,” Magnus stated once again and grunted when the Warlock backhanded him in a fit of rage. 

“Oh, I think you’ll find I have a way, he should be here any moment. See your precious Shadowhunter boy toy will be rushing in here to your rescue and when he does I will use my magic and send him into a cycle of torture that only you can dispel.” The Warlock spread his arms out and Magnus let out a soundless shout as the doors flung open and his Alexander strode in without weapons in his hands and completely alone.

“You’re the one who took him? You bound his magic?” Alec snarled in a way Magnus had never heard before. The Warlock just grinned nastily and lifted his hands to cast the spell on Alec.

“ALEXANDER!” Magnus screamed as the Warlock’s magic swirled around the Shadowhunter. Magnus lurched forward in his chair, but the chain attached to his cuffs kept him in place and all he could do was stare at the ball of light that was covering his Angel.

“That spell… It isn't supposed to do that,” The Warlock muttered as he looked at his fingers in confusion and fear crept up into Magnus’ throat. 

“What have you done to him you bastard?” Magnus roared as he fought against the cuffs again, not caring about the blood that was now running down his wrists as he fought to get to his Alexander. 

“CLOSE YOUR EYES MAGNUS,” Alec’s voice echoed out in the room and somehow it sounded like millions of little voices and Magnus found himself closing his eyes on reflex and stilled his struggles. 

“YOU TOUCHED WHO YOU HAD NO RIGHT TO EVEN LOOK AT AND FOR THAT YOU SHALL PAY.” Alec’s voice echoed again and Magnus shuddered in delight and relief that he wasn’t the only one with a possessive streak in their relationship. 

“No, that’s impossible, you can’t be real!” Magnus heard the Warlock simper as brightness lit up his eyelids as the Warlock screamed before sudden silence fell over the warehouse. 

“Alexander?” Magnus whispered, desperately wanting to open his eyes to make sure his Angel was all right. 

“Do not open your eyes yet Magnus, please, I don’t want to scare you.” Alec’s voice was quieter now but it still echoed like a million quiet voices. 

“Will I be in danger if I open my eyes now?” Magnus asked boldly.

“…No, I would never harm you, Magnus, never, but you may not… Love me when you see me like this.” Alec sounded so unsure and afraid that Magnus let his eyes fly open and all breath left his lungs.

“Alexander,” Magnus breathed as he took in the physical form of the Eldritch Angel’s his father told him about all those years ago. His Alexander was floating in the air mere feet away from him thanks to his six black wings that lined his back down to his hips. Thousand of hazel eyes were lazily blinking and looking around from their places on Alec’s limbs and a grey bandage was sloppily wrapped around where his eyes were on his face and his mouth was full of sharp and uneven fangs. 

“Magnus, I’m sorry.” Alec’s mouth did not move as he spoke as he bowed his head and a few of his wings curled around him like they were trying to protect him. 

“An Eldritch Angel,” Magnus breathed out unable to pull his eyes away with his heart beating fast in his chest. 

“Yes,” Alec’s voice was quiet and soft as his body turned slightly away from Magnus, but those thousand eyes were all still trained on Magnus. 

“I never thought… You’re so much more beautiful than I ever expected.” Magnus said truthfully, he should be scared but he felt nothing but love for his Alexander. 

“Beautiful?” Alec turned back to face Magnus, his bare feet touching the floor as his wings brought him closer. Magnus blinked as the Angel waved his right hand and the magic-binding cuffs fell away and the wounds on his wrists were healed in a burning light. 

“Extremely, I love you Alexander and nothing will ever change that,” Magnus swore as he rose to his feet and cupped Alec’s cheek, smiling when Alec shuddered and leaned into his touch.

“I love you, Magnus Bane,” Alec’s voice was quiet and full of love as his six wings curled around the two of them and they disappeared from the burned warehouse in a burst of white light.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [temporary manifestation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23508835) by [Lesath_Lux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesath_Lux/pseuds/Lesath_Lux)


End file.
